1. Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates to a method, system, and apparatus for performing diagnostic operations in a computerized network system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Data storage system users may require a high degree of reliability and quick recovery from failures. Some data storage system users may require protection from data loss due to natural disasters or equipment failures. For example, data storage system users such as financial institutions, retailers, and the like may demand a high degree of reliability for financial transactions, inventory control, etc. An enterprises storage system (“ESS”), such as the TotalStorage® Enterprise Storage Server® from IBM®, may be used by financial institutions and others businesses to store data where reliability is important. Such systems may be configured as a network.
For example, an Ethernet network may be used in a data storage system to couple a plurality of data storage devices. The Ethernet network may be configured as a storage area network (“SAN”). The SAN may include communication links such as Ethernet cables, wires, switches, and connectors. Sometimes a marginal Ethernet connection may occur in the data storage system. When this happens the information stream may be disrupted causing loss of data. For some data storage system users, such as a financial institution or health care provider, any loss of data may be critical. Thus, being able to test the integrity and reliability of data storage systems is beneficial.